If I Tremble
by DonutDemon30
Summary: Ruby is saving up for a "car" which turns out to not be a car and instead a present for Sapphire. Human AU. Ruby x Sapphire/Rupphire.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on my human AU where everyone is human and everyone lives together except Greg because no one likes him... I got this idea from the song "If I Tremble" by Front Porch Steps. Oh, and also, there's no Garnet in this... Just Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **Saturday**

Pearl, Rose and Sapphire sit in the living room, attempting to wake up while eath their breakfast. Conversating about their weeks events and plans for the weekend.

"Greg and I hare going to a concert together tomorrow." Rose twists her hair around her finger. "What are you two doing?"

Sapphire shrugs. "I might go see a show with Ruby. It just depends if she gets off work in time."

"She's been working a lot lately, hasn't she?" Pearl folds a leg over the other.

"Yes. She said she wants to get a car so its easier to get to work."

In their silence they hear feet on the steps coming down and Ruby appears. Still in her pajamas which are shorts and a dark red sports bra. She sits next to Sapphire and rests her head on one of her shoulders. "Do you work today?" Rose asks her.

"Yeah, but not until later." She replies, tiredly with her eyes closed.

Sapphire wraps and arm around her. "what time did you get home last night? I didn't hear you come in..." Ruby shrugs, not giving any effort in trying to figure it out.

"You really need to stop working so much." Pearl sighs in a motherly tone. "Its not good for you."

"Eh, it will be worth it in the long run."

"Yeah, you never know hwat good will come out of working at Spencer's. The place where people get canabas clothing and sext toys." Rose laughs. Ruby chuckles, knowing its acutally true.

"Well, at least she ahs a job- and two at that." Sapphire shrugs, defending her girlfriend.

"I don't need a job. I get all the money I need on your guys rent." Rose states matter-of-factly.

Pearl stands. "Anyway... I have ballroom in an hour so I'll talk with you guys about your jobs later." She says going up the stairs to her room.

Ruby stands also and drags Sapphire up with her. "Come. I'm going back to sleep and I need a buddy."

"Alright." She says, getting pulled to their room. Once in, Ruby falls face forward onto their bed. "Are you okay?" Sapphire asks, laying next to her on her back.

"I don't know. I just miss you a lot." Ruby sits up and leans over the other. "But I have to leave for work at noon. And all the time leading up to them is going to be spent with you." She bops her nose. Sapphire giggles and kisses her lightly.

"Hmm, what shall we do for four hours?" She smirks.

Ruby slides her hand up Sapphires shirt seducivly. "Sleep." She says before removing her hand and falling back on the bed. Sighing, Sapphire cuddles up to Ruby and closes her eyes, recalling how much she misses her. They go silent for a while. Listening to eachothers heartbeats and the sound of the others breath. "Sapphire?"

"Hm?"

"Lets run away. Just start over somewhere else. We could buy a van and just live in it."

"Like Greg?" Sapphire laughs.

"Yeah, but not as pathetic and messy." She smiles, looking down at her.

"How much money are you away from the car you want?"

Ruby thinks for a moment. "Uhm, like... two hundred fifty to three hundred. I'm pretty close."

"What kind is it?"

"The... that one with the commercial..." Ruby tries to think of any car because its not the real reason she's saving up. "Its red and it has a steering wheel... right in front..."

Sapphire laughs. "Alright then. I think you're tired."

"I am."  
"Then go to sleep."

"No, I still want to talk and hand out with you." Ruby groans.

"We can do that later."

"But I get off at midnight and I work at nine tomorrow."

"Well, I'll wake you up in two hours and I guess I'll just have to show up at Fun Land tomorrow."

"You dont have to come tomorrow."

"But I'm gonna."

Ruby smiles and throws a blanket over the both of them. "You're sweet." She kisses Sapphire's head.

"You are too."

"I'm not sweet! I'm badass."

"They don't neccisarily contradict."

"Shh... Let me have this..."

Sapphire kisses her. "Fine, you, badass."

"Thats more like it." She kisses her back


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY OKAY OKAY so i obviously didn't do spell check on the last chapter for a few reasons: my brother was being a bitch and because i can't find out how to use it on this stupid program i'm using**

* * *

 **Monday**

Ruby arrives at the car wash and emidiatly finds who she's looking for. "Greg!" She calls for his attention.

"Ruby? What are you doing here? Everyone said you had work today-"

She cuts him off. "Help me write a song?" She holds up her ukulele from behind her back. "I have lyrics and a chord pattern, I just need a back up guitar."

"Yeah, sure."

"But you can't tell anyone. And I mean **anyone**." She leans agains his van.

Greg shrugs. "Alright, deal. Whats it for?" He asks, sitting down on the bed of the van.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "I'm... I'm going to purpose to Sapphire."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah... Its been almost six years. Might as well make it official."

He nods and grabs his guitar. "You got a ring and everything?"

"I just ordered it. Should be here soon. Anyway, we're getting off track. Let me play it for you real fast." Ruby begins playing a slow, yet fast song quietly so no one else will hear. She finishes it and looks down at her feet.

Greg smiles wide. "That was awesome! I should have you do vocals on my next album! Oh, and you can do a ukulele solo and-"

"No. I just need you to play a little riff through out the song. I have to be at Spencer's in two hours and the commute is a bitch. Can I show the riff to you?" She sets down her uke and takes the guitar Greg hands her. "Play twice in the intro before I start playing." She says while plucking the strings.

Greg nods, writing down the tabs in a notebook. "Is that the whole song? Just uke and guitar?"

"Yeah, I might get Amethyst on drums but I don't know if she can keep a secret." Ruby picks up her instrument and checks her watch for the time. "I have to go before I miss my bus. I'll come back tomorrow." She says before running off to the bus stop.

The work day goes by slow as usual for Ruby. Having to describe over and over again that-no she is not single and no- edible condoms probably aren't a good idea. Just a usual day at Spencer's. Finally at nine, she gets back on the bus and rides to the very last stop on the edge of Beach City, then she walks all the way back to the house which leads the time to be 10:45 PM. Nearly two hoursafter her shift ending. "Maybe I should actually save up for a car... At least I'd get home faster that way..." Ruby whispers to herself before she walks up the stairs to the house. Once she's inside, she sees Sapphire alseep on the couch in the loft, the television playing some Adult Swim cartoon. She climbs up the stairs and crouches down next to her sleeping girlfriend. She shakes her softly. "Sapphire.." She has to repeat her name a few times before Sapphire's eyes actually shudder open.

She smiles tiredly. "Did you just get home?" Ruby nods. "I was waiting for you. I guess the buses were quick tonight."

"Just a bit. Lets go to bed, we have work in the morning." She stands and offers her hand. Instead, Sapphire lifts up her arms like a child wanting to be carried. "Okay, princess." Ruby teases before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to their room. Closing the door with her foot then laying Sapphire down on the bed. "You owe me." She says with sarcasm laced in her voice as she lays down on the opposite side of the bed.

Sapphire lays her head on Ruby's chest and wraps her legs around one of Ruby's. "Are you wearing jeans?" She asks, already know the answer. Groaning, Ruby sits up and removes her pants and shirt. Leaving her only in her bra and underwear. Sapphire 'forbids' work clothes in the bed. Once the job is down, Sapphire snuggles back up to her like before. "Thats better."

"Anything for you, darling." She replies, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Ruby."

"Eh, not as much as I love you."

"I'd argue, but I'm too tired."

Ruby smiles to herself before letting sleep take her.

* * *

 **These chapters are really short right now... Maybe I'll make them longer but ehhhhhhhhhh too much work... I already have this whole thing writen up on paper so I just need to transfer it to here which sucks. Yeah its really boring rn but whatever... it could possibly get better. STILL CANT FUCKING FIGURE OUT SPELL CHECK SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

"I'll call the cops and tell them that you sell, grown and use if you tell anyone about them." Ruby points to Amethyst who is sitting at her drumset.

She spins a drum stick between her fingers. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't tell anyone anyway. But since you're threatening my whole buisness, its a for sure thing."

Ruby sighs. "Alright, so just really light basses." She picks up her ukulele. "One, two, three..." She signals Greg who comes in just in time. She joins in and then Amehtyst slowly. It coems together just like Ruby imagined. Everything is smooth and ready. "Cool... I have to work regular times the rest of this week, so can you guys practice without me?"

"Yeah, I got a recording of you. We got this." Greg smiles.

"Don't let anyone hear that. Burn it when you're done." Ruby slings her uke on her back. "I'm picking up the ring on friday so the whole thing will be on either Saturday or Sunday." She says walking off in the direction fo the bus stop. "This is going to be perfect..." She whispers, smiling to herself

 **Thursday**

Working from open to close always frustrates Ruby, but today was especially annoying. She missed the first bus going to work, so whe was nearly an hour late. Not that big of a deal but she needed to keep her attendance up for a promotion. And she almost missed the nine o'clock and the nine-thirty bus to go home so she had to take the ten o'clock one. So its midnight when she finally arrives back at the house. Climbing the stairs up to her room, she nearly runs into Pearl, fleeting from Amethyst's room.

"Oh, sorry... Did you just get home?" Pearl attempts to act casual.

Ruby nods. "Did you just remember that you're not into Amethyst?" She points to said girls room. Knowing what they were doing in there.

Pearl blushes. "Don't say anything to anyone."

"Dont worry, I'll probably forget by the morning. Night." She moves past her and enters her own room. She changes into shorts and a sports bra and lays down next to Sapphire, who is fast asleep. "Dont worry, darling, it will be worth it in a few days." She whispers even though theres no way Sapphire could hear her. Snuggling up to her, she falls asleep fast.

 **Short but... thats two days for you**

 **Review please** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, what? People actually like this? haha thanks guys... this part isn't exactally sfw but whatever... not changing the rating**

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

Sapphire sits on Ruby's hips, watching her sleep. "Ruby..." She shakes her lightly. "Wake up..." She grabs Ruby's signature red bandana off her bedside table. "Ruby." She says a bit louder. Said girl finally opens her eyes. "Get up before I tie you to the bed." Sapphire folds up the bandana like a rope.

Ruby rubs the tired out of her eyes. "That might actually be nice."

"No it wouldn't. I would just leave you here. Without doing anything to you."

The bottom girl grabs her bandana fast. "Well you know how to compromise. What time is it?" She sits up, Sapphire still on her lap.

"Four."

"Why the hell did you wake me up then? I don't need to wake up until seven."

Sapphire shrugs and kisses her softly. "I miss you. A lot. And I just woke up also."

Ruby kisses her a few times. "Well, I have good news: I don't work at all this weekend so we can do whatever."

Sapphire smiles. "Good. I was starting to think you were working so much to get away from me."

"No, no. I miss you so much. I wouldn't do that ever."

"Thats nice to know... What time did you get home last night?"

"I missed the first two buses so I got home around midnight." She runs a hand through Sapphire's light blue hair. "I didn't want to wake you up. I was basically already asleep anyway."

"Oh, well you can go back to sleep then..." She has a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, no." Ruby shakes her head. "Lets stay up." She sets her hands on Sapphires thighs.

Sapphire smiles and kisses her. "And do what?"

Ruby laughs. "You know _what_." She kisses her neck and falls back on the bed.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"Whooaaaaaa, thats awesome!" Amehtyst smiles, her and Greg staring at the ring in the small black box.

"Yep. Its a garnet. Do you think she'll like it? I mean, she said that was her favorite gemstone... she doesn't like diamonds..." Ruby asks putting the box in her back pocket.

"Probably, if she doesn't like it, I'll take it." Amethyst laughs.

"No way in hell."

The three of them practice the song a few times before Ruby explains the plan for tomorrow to them. After, she goes back in the house and tells Rose and Pearl so they don't interfer with any of it. "Thats so sweet! I wish Greg would do something like that for me! Or purpose... or something..." Rose sits down on the couch.

"Congrats, Ruby. So you're not getting a car then?" Pearl asks, leaning agains the bar.

"No not yet. I used all the money on the ring. But I'm saving up now."

"Well you better get back to work then..."

"I'm off the rest of the day to prepare for all of this. So, you guys in?"

"Of course!" Rose answers for the both of them.

Pearl leaves to her room to get ready for another dance rehersal. Ruby and Rose sit in the living room together. Not really talking. Rose makes a flower crown for Ruby to wear tomorrow instead of her usual bandana and Ruby just plays on her laptop. Ruby gets a text from Sapphire.

S-What time do you get off?

R-I'm off now. You?

Moments later she replies.

S-I'm off too. Almost to the house. Are you there?

Ruby shoots up from her seat. "We need to hide all this!" She turns to Rose.

"Why?"

"Sapphire's almost here!"

"Oh, lets keep this stuff in my room then." Rose gathers all of her materials and leads them to her room. "If you want, you can keep the ring in here for the night. You know, so she doesn't find it."

"Thanks.." Ruby hands her the box then exits. Right as she walks out to the living room, Sapphire enters. "Hey." She attempts to act casual.

"Hey. Did they let you off early?"

"Turns out I wasn't scheduled for today." She lies as she sits on the couch with her laptop.

"oh." Sapphire sits next to her.

Pearl walks out of her room with her dance bag in hand. Not noticing Sapphire. "Hey what time are you-"

"Hey, Pearl look who's home early!" Ruby says loudly to stop her.

Pearl stops. "Oh. Hi. I'm leaving now. I'll just... text you, Ruby." Pearl hurries out the door, aware that she almost ruined the whole thing.

Sapphire looks over to her girlfriend. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" She tries to act confused.

The blue headed one narrows her eyes. "Are you on a trip?"

Ruby laughs. "No, not today."

"You sure?"

Ruby kisses her softly. "Do I taste like drugs?"

"I don't know. Do it again." She smiles. Ruby kisses her a few more times. "No, you're not tripping or drunk or high as far as I can taste."

"See? Have a little faith."

"Whats the fun in that?"

The two decide to go out for lunch then they go to the store. All they got is junk food and soda for their weekend together. Once they get home, they lay in their bed and marathon some anime show on Netflix. Soon, the daylight is gone.

* * *

 **Did you think there was gonna be some random ass plot twist to ruin the whole thing? well too bad, i'm not that creative**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check out If I Tremble by Front Porch Steps before (or during) you read this. It kinda pulls it all together and was the inspiration for this fic.**

* * *

 **Saturday**

Pearl sits inside by Sapphire's door and listens for the girl to get in the shower. Once she hears the water beginning to run, she texts Ruby who is out on the beach with Amethyst and Greg. Ready to play. "Alright guys, she should be out in a bit." Ruby picks up her ukulele. Greg plugs in his amp and Ruby's microphone.

Pearl opens the door to Sapphire's room fast and puts a sticky note on the door that Ruby wrote. Then she runs down to the beach with everyone else. A few people showed up. Lars, Sadie, even a kid from the fry shop.

Sappire dresses and is about to walk out of her room when she notices the note on the door. "Go outside?" She reads aloud. "Ruby's handwriting." She slips on some shoes and walks out onto the porch. She sees everyone out on the sand.

Greg beings to play the intro before Ruby and Amethyst join in. Ruby takes a deep breath and begins to sing. "I see the fear in your eyes. I feel the pain in your heart. How can something so well put together be so torn apart? You are the beauty I want. You are the angel I need. I find proof of god in every single word that you speak. You smell like girly-shampoo, I love when I smell like you, reminds me of why I wake up." Ruby smiles as Sapphire slowly makes her way down. "And if I tremble at the sight of you, its not because I'm cold. Its because I'm staring at the girl I want to love me when I'm old. I swear with all my heart, every word I write for you is true. And I wont hesitate to give my life to you." Sapphire stands infront of her with a huge smile planted on her face. "And if I die before I wake, in the night, just look above. With every star that greets your face, I am giving you my love... Deep in the still of the night, I hear your voice in the dark. It fills the empty spaces taking over my broken heart. You give me strength to go on, you rescue me from the pain, I'm crazy for you 'cause your love kept me from going insane. You stole my heart with one kiss, embraced my sould with your lips, and I'm forever greatful. And if I tremble at the sight of you, its not because I'm cold. Its because I'm staring at the girl I want to love me when I'm old. I swear with all my heart, every word I write for you is true. And I wont hesitate to give my all for you..." Ruby finishes and sets her ukulele down while Greg plays an outro. She walks a bit closer to Sapphire and gets down on one knee, which actually surprises her. "Sapphire, you're the girl of my dreams and I honestly never thought I'd meet someone like you. You are the beauty I want and the angel I need. you kept me from going insane and now I'm only crazy in love with you. So, will you marry me?" She pulls out the ring and holds it up to her.  
Sapphire smiles wide. "Yes." She tries to say calmly.

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Ruby stands and slides the ring on Sapphire's finger. Sapphire kisses her tears away and hugs her tightly. "I love you so much." Ruby whispers to her.

"I love you more."

Ruby pulls back a bit and presses their foreheads together. "Not possible." She kisses her a few times and the people watching clap and cheer. They go back to a hug.

"Yo! Get a room!" Amethyst laughs at the couple.

"Yeah, we'll stay out of the house. You two have some alone time." Rose smiles.

Sapphire pulls away from the hug a bit. "How long were you planning all this?"

"I've been saving up and working on the song for a few months. I told Greg and Amethyst about a week ago and Pearl and Rose yesterday." Ruby wraps and arm around Sapphire's waist.

"Yep! And I made the flower crown." Rose says proudly.

"I like it, its a nice change."

"Anyway, we'll leave you two alone." Pearl says, grabbing Rose so she doesn't keep talking.

Ruby takes Sapphire's hand. "Well, if they insist."

 **Finish**

* * *

 **Okay, so let me know what you think. Feedback is what gives me life.**

 **Hope it was okay for you guys, I had a lot of fun writing it. Peace out**


End file.
